


To Impress.

by Snovalla



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: During the omnic crisis, Hurt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre main canon, Professional relationships, Severing Relationships, Success, Ultimatums, celebration, people change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovalla/pseuds/Snovalla
Summary: Jack and Gabriel have mutual unrequited feelings but with new opportunities arising, do things change or worsen?





	To Impress.

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a dear client's friend! Thank you again. I've never written r76 so I hope this is decent. Have a lovely read and check out my writing acct: @rhi_txt

_You have been selected to join an organisation called Overwatch based on your current skill and aptitude. Congratulations, this is a huge achievement…_

Jack read on in awe as he relished in the single most greatest achievement of his life thus far. Yeah, sure he’d been selected for the soldier enhancement program, and sure he was destined to fight against the Omnic Crisis in the weeks to come but _this_ , this was a whole new opportunity. He had heard his senior officers talking in hushed whispers about a _project in the works_. Jack’s curiosity was peaked and ran wild with ideas of what this ‘project’ could be. Was it a solution to the omnic crisis? Was it introducing more soldiers into the enhancement program? Was it a new way to help refugees of war-torn countries? The possibilities were endless. And finally, after much speculation, Jack was able to firsthand discover what the project was, after all he was one of the very few candidates who were selected.

_The world’s best and brightest to wage war against the Omnics. Overwatch._

Those words carried an immense weight, which Jack embraced openly. As he continued to read on with the letter, making a mental note to re-read the fine and serious print, he scrolled down and spotted the successful shortlist. There were names of people he had heard of, some of which were deemed legendary all across the globe. Like this man from the Crusaders, Reinhardt Wilhelm. Every man, woman, and child had heard of the legendary crusaders and their battles against the omnics, they were well revered especially in Europe.

As Jack scrolled down the list with a great excitement burning in his chest, he couldn’t help but smile. A positive change was happening and Jack was more than excited to be apart of something so revolutionary, in which he can actually begin to make a positive impact during this crisis. He was buzzing to tell his family, to tell his friends, but he knew what confidential meant and what happened to those who couldn’t keep their lips shut. 

The soldier was just about to click out of the e-mail until a certain name caught his attention. 

_Gabriel Reyes._

“Gabe?” Jack gasped aloud, his clear excitement settling on his sharp features. _Gabe and I will be working together on this project? For real?_ Jack wanted to pinch himself. He honest to God thought he was dreaming. 

Gabe and Jack knew each other and knew each other _well_ as they both underwent the super soldier enhancement. They just seemed to hit it off right away. It started off with the casual praises and reassuring pep talks, then it slowly developed into something more meaningful, something more constant. Gabe always found himself trying to protect Jack, physically and emotionally usually in sacrifice of himself in some way, shape, or form. Jack never asked for this but yet, his senior officer kept going out of his way to make sure Jack was safe and that he was happy. Jack didn’t notice the hints Gabe was dropping but only until Gabe stopped alluding to it, and flat-out turned around and said: _I think I love you._

Three days had passed and Jack still didn’t know how to respond. _Does he really love me?Is he just pulling my leg?_ Jack didn’t know how he forgot about that sudden confession. The excitement of Overwatch was the only thing on his mind until he found out Gabe was part of it. The excitement didn’t necessarily die but it definitely _changed._

As Jack was deep in thought about Gabe and Overwatch, he almost missed the sudden _ping_ of his phone. When Jack turned to face the lit up screen, there was that dreaded name printed on the notification banner. _Gabriel Reyes._ And right under that name there was a very peculiar message.

**_[TXT: GABRIEL REYES]:_ ** _Congrats. Shall we do dinner?_

 

 

*******

_It’s not perfect._

Gabe had been fiddling around with the table setting for a good hour or so, he just wanted to make sure it was perfect before Jack arrived. No matter how many times Gabe had adjusted it, the napkins always looked too crooked, or the utensils weren’t placed correctly, everything was just _off_ and it had been frustrating him to no ends.

_Jack will notice this. After all Jack’s intelligent, observant, charming, perfect.._

Gabe caught himself getting off topic and with a frustrated groan, he decided to give up on the table setting and check on his cooking. The seafood paella was coming along beautifully and the aroma of the spices, prawns, and lemon soon filled the air as the man begun to plate the dish. Midway through prepping the food and deciding on the drinks, he heard the sound of his doorbell echo through his apartment.

_Ding-dong._

Gabe’s heart fluttered anxiously as he sped walk to the door, stopping in front of it to wipe his face and brush back his hair with his fingers. _You’ve got this._ He gave himself a mental pep reassurance, nodding his head confidently as he swung open the door. 

_He was not ready. Totally not fucking ready._

Stood before him was Jack, not any normal Jack but Jack _Morrison_ himself. And god was he handsome. His blonde hair was slicked back neatly, pulled off of his face which caused those bright blue hues to stand out against his pale complexion. Gabe found himself eyeing his strong, chiseled jaw, which were dusted ever so slightly with very faint freckles. Jack was also dressed in a white casual button up, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. Simple but effective.

Gabe hadn't realised he was staring at the other like an absolute idiot until Jack broke the silence.

“Uh.. did I wear the wrong thing?” 

Gabe was taken aback by the question. _Of course not. You’re perfect._ He wanted to say but instead he just shrugged, trying to act cool, “You’re fine.”

Jack smiled softly at that, fiddling with the hem of his shirt, “..Thanks.”

Gabe nodded his head quickly and tried his hardest to move on from this awkward reaction, standing aside as he gestured the other to come in, “Dinner’s about ready, I’ll go set stuff up and you can make yourself at home.”

And with that being said, Gabe quickly disappeared into the kitchen and left Jack to his own devices. Whilst the older man was absent, Jack took the time to wander around the apartment and take in the other’s neo-noir decor. _This is very.. uh.. Gabe._ Jack thought to himself as he looked on, his eyes fixated on a plastic skull situated on a high shelf. The blond didn’t know that the other was so into such… _‘philosophical themes’_. 

“Jack!” Gabe called out, “I’m serving dinner. Hustle and get your ass over here.”

Jack let out a chuckle as he called back to the other, “Yessir.” 

*******

 

Dinner had been a rather fun affair for the two. Despite the awkward beginning to the night, the nerves and the anxieties the two had initially had slowly melted away. Good food, good drink, and good company was always a remedy for the nerves. 

“So..” Gabe began as he swilled the wine in his cup, eyes trained on the junior in front of him, “..Overwatch, eh? A pretty darn good achievement if I say so myself.”

“Pretty darn good.” Jack repeated with a lopsided, tipsy smile as he took a shallow sip of his wine, “I didn’t expect to be chosen but hey, the hard work finally paid off.”

“Well of course it did, you’re the only bloody recruit that actually gives a shit about their duties.” Gabe blurted out with an exaggerated groan, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Jack.. seriously, you’re passionate and hard working. Of course they’d pick you.”

Jack felt his cheeks burn out of flattery and of adoration. Those words meant more than Gabe could fathom, especially to somebody like Jack who was once a nobody son of a beloved farmer. He only expected to serve his country by defeating the omnics, nothing more or nothing less, but here he was being hand selected to join an organisation comprised of the best of the best.And most importantly, he was going to be working beside someone who meant a lot to him.

“Thank you, Gabe. That honestly.. it means a lot.”

Gabe’s expression softened as his adoring glance lingered on Jack. He was honest to God proud of the man Jack had become over the last few months. He remembered how scrawny and timid the man used to be, surrounded by people who came from prominent families is busy urban cities. Jack was just a boy of eighteen, thrust into a world of war which he so desperately wanted to end. Despite Jack’s initial impression, he was hard working, diligent, and responsible, always completing his tasks to the best of his ability whilst carrying extra load people dumped on him for being the newbie. After the soldier enhancement project, Jack’s confidence began to soar and he was starting to stand out, catching the eyes of government officials across the globe.

_It’s what you deserve._

Jack drank the up the sight of Gabe’s softened expression, it wasn’t often that he saw his senior officer look so relaxed and so at peace. Jack was glad Gabe was transparent with him, he couldn’t imagine how their relationship — or whatever they have — would be if Gabe shut him out.

“I..” Jack began quietly, his gaze fixated on the wine glass in Gabe’s hand, “..it’s going to be a good, positive change. Alongside our fellow peers I’m sure we’ll be able to stop the omnic crisis or at least push back those damned machines.” 

The way Jack spoke had a powerful confidence to it, he knew what he wanted and what he believed in and Gabe adored that the most about the other. Gabe admired Jack’s strength, his firm beliefs, and his kind-hearted intentions. Jack wasn’t just another soldier who was trigger-happy and itching for honour and glory, Jack was someone who wanted to find a positive change in the world and genuinely achieve world peace. It seemed like such a big goal but hey, we all start somewhere.

“I admire your spirit.” A quirky smirk tugged at the corner of Gabe’s lip as he took a deep sip from his wine, placing the cup on the table, “But there’s something I have to tell you.”

Gabe bit his lip nervously, his gaze soon falling from Jack’s face to his own glass. 

“Whatever.. this..” Gabe waved a hand in the air for emphasis, “..is.. between..” He paused again, swallowing hard, “..us. It’s going to be different when Overwatch finally begins.”

Jack could feel Gabe’s nerves and it was starting to make him feel unsettled himself. _What is he talking about?_ A concerned expression settled on Jack’s face as he scanned the other’s features desperately, trying to gauge what the older officer was thinking. 

“Gabe, I don’t think I understand what you’re trying to say. Is something wrong?”

Jack didn’t deny that there was _something_ between them, hell, he didn’t care about this static electricity between them. Even if Jack hadn’t admitted it, he knew that Gabe was someone dear to him in a way that surpassed feelings of friendship, camaraderie, and professionalism. It was something deep and it was something personal. 

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Gabe dismissed with the shake of his head.

“Then what? What’s bothering you so much about Overwatch?”

“We wont be able to do stuff like this, not a whole lot. I don’t think the higher ups would approve if I’m honest.” A sad settled on Gabe’s dark features, his eyes downcast at the table.

This was confusing Jack even more. What was Gabe even talking about?

“Overwatch is business only. There’s no room for.. distractions.”

Jack felt hurt. _Is this what this is? Some sort of break up?_

“What’re you saying?” Jack protested with a look of disbelief clearly printed on his face, “Who said so?”

“Me.” Gabe looked up from his cup and at Jack, swallowing hard, “They deemed me Commander of Overwatch and I need to have no biased relationships, professionalism only, I don’t want the higher ups to think I’m playing at some game. I need to do my job and do it well. This is… huge Jack, so damn huge, I don’t want to give them a reason to second guess me.”

Jack’s expression hardened as he nodded his head obediently, “If that’s what you want.”

“You know it’s not—“

“I have to get going now.” Jack interrupted with a distant look in his eye, “If that’s okay with you, Commander.”

There was a pregnant silence that soon filled the room as Jack stood up from the table, eyes downcast at the ground. Gabe could tell he was hurting and it was all thanks to him. He didn’t want to end things so abruptly but this opportunity.. it was once in a lifetime. He didn’t want to be looked down anymore by the higher ups, not now, not ever. If finally achieving greatness meant to sever relationships, Gabe couldn’t possibly ignore it. With a heavy sigh, Gabe finally spoke, 

“You have my permission, soldier.” 

 

 


End file.
